8th Motorized Infantry Brigade (Greece)
|branch= Hellenic Army |type= Infantry |size= 2 Regiments, 3 Battalions |command_structure= III Army Corps |garrison= Ioannina, Epirus |motto= "Okhi" (Όχι) |battles=Battle of Elaia-Kalamas (1940) }} The 8th Motorized Infantry Brigade ( ) is one of the most historic units of the Hellenic Army, tracing its ancestry to the 8th Infantry Division (VIII Μεραρχία Πεζικού). It is based at Ioannina, and has traditionally garrisoned the area of Epirus. Active since the Balkan Wars, the division is most notable for its decisive role during the first days of the Greco-Italian War, when it successfully stopped the initial Italian offensive, and bought time for the Greek reinforcements to arrive and turn the tide. This fact is reflected in the division's motto, "Ochi". History The 8th Infantry Division, initially named the Epirus Division, was formed in January 1913, during the First Balkan War, out of the 15th Infantry Regiment, the 2nd Evzones Regiment and the Independent Cretan Regiment. It participated in the operations for the capture of Ioannina and the subsequent push into Northern Epirus. In December it was placed on garrison duties, with its regiments dispersed at Preveza, Corfu and Lefkada. The division fought in the Macedonian Front of the First World War and the operations for the occupation of Western Thrace in 1920. Following the Greek defeat, it returned to Epirus, with its new headquarters at Ioannina. Its subordinate units throughout the subsequent period were: the 15th Infantry Regiment at Ioannina, the 10th Infantry Regiment a Corfu, and the 24th Infantry Regiment (later reorganized as the 3/40 Evzone Regiment) at Preveza and later Arta. Since 1930, the division bore sole responsibility for the defense of the Epirus sector of the Greco-Albanian border. Due to the relative military weakness of Albania, the sector was "quiet" and far less vital than the border with Bulgaria. This changed in April 1939, when Fascist Italy invaded and occupied Albania. Under its commander, Maj Gen Charalambos Katsimitros, the division engaged in a feverish activity of constructing fortifications and laying out defensive plans. With the Italian invasion looming from August 1940 onwards, a limited mobilization was carried out, which brought the division up to strength and even allowed for the reconstitution of the 24th Regiment as a separate unit. This fact, combined with Katsimitros' decision to insist on forward defense, would prove decisive factors in the rapid containment of the initial Italian main thrust into Epirus. The division was deployed in a defensive position stretching from the village of Elaia (Kalpaki) to the line of the river Kalamas, and for six days, from November 2 to November 8, successfully repelled the successive attacks by the XXV Italian Corps. By that point, the mobilization of the Greek reserves had been completed, and in conjunction with the Greek victory in the Battle of Pindus, the division's victory at the Battle of Elaia-Kalamas signalled the failure of the Italian attack. The division fought throughout the subsequent Albanian campaign, but was dissolved along with the rest of the Greek Army after the German invasion in April 1941. During the Axis Occupation of Greece, the ELAS partisan army created an 8th Division, but this too was disbanded in early 1945. The 8th Division was formally reconstituted only in 1946, as the Hellenic Army started being rebuilt, from the forces of the Epirus Military Command, comprising the 74th, 75th and 76th brigades. Until 1949, the division took part in the operations of the Greek Civil War as a part of the governmental National Army. In the 2013 army reorganization, the division was reduced in size and converted into a motorized infantry brigade. Organization Divisional HQ and support units *HQ Company (ΛΣ) *708th Engineer Battalion (708ο ΤΜΧ) Combat elements *'628 Infantry Battalion' (628 ΤΠ) *'583 Infantry Battalion' (583 ΤΠ) *'3/40 Evzones Regiment "Koutsi"' (3/40 ΣΕ Κούτσι) *'8th Reconnaissance Battalion' (8η ΕΑΝ), based at Kalpaki, Epirus *'625 Recruitment Battalion' (625 KEN) Referencesand links Category:Infantry brigades of Greece Category:Ioannina